descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jordan/Quotes
|-|Season 1 = "Careful What You Wish For" *"Hey! You stole my lamp!" *"Thief!" *"Did you get paint on my lamp?!" *"You're ruining my lamp! Gimme!" "Lamp Sweet Lamp" *"Then, my precious darlings, You just take two pinches of sugar..." "Genie Chic" *"Excuse me! Who drops in someone's lamp unannounced? " *"You can't be here dressed like that." *"Of course. I don't live in a jar. Ben, I'll spare you. No dude's been able to rock the harem pants since, well? ...my dad." *"Ahem!" *"What was that?" *"As much as I enjoy watching a new student register, can we do this later? Like, maybe, not around me? And maybe not in my house? I'm telling you to go." *"The same way you got in - wish your way out. Wish #3? Bye!" *"If you stay here any longer, it's all you're going to be wishing for. Thanks for dropping by! Don't let the lid hit you on the way out!" "I'm Your Girl" *"You're gonna be so wicked on my web show." *"Wicked's good now, right?" *"Right?" *"Super fierce!" *"I like it! But... I think we can make it even fiercer." *"I love it!" *"What the what Auradon? You ready for some awesome Lonnie hip-hop dancing extravaganza? I can't hear you! I still can't hear you! Okay, that's too much. I have sensitive eardrums. I might be dropping the mike on the stage! But Lonnie's about to drop the mike on y'all." "Mash It Up" *"I haven't been able to settle on a design for you, guys, yet. Besides, I'm back order." *"Okay, people! This is crunchtime. Auradon prep's annual Fighting Knight's ball is coming up and we still don't have a theme for the party!" *"So you dance while you punch your friends?" *"Perfectly imperfect. A genie party." *"Well, yeah. I'm fabulous." *"Magic carpet ride party." "Mad for Tea" *"Normally I prefer more of a cramped lampshaped environment- But this place is also a fave." *"Nice one. She totally didn't get that you don't love it." *"No, they totally haven't." *"Oh, my web series broke 1 million subscribers?" *"Oh, is there an emergency?" *"I would totally feature that on my web show. VK gone viral." "Carpet Jacked" *"Oh, it's a mid-size, so we'll be fine. But from what I heard about Jay, I'm sure it's stolen." *"Oh, because I'm a genie who lives in a lamp, I automatically fly around on an old rug?" *"I'm taking it again next week. 13th time's the charm." *"Jane, let's see what you've got." *"Yeah. I don't think that will help me get more viewers for my web show." *"Great! We'll all show up to the party smelling like salad dressing." *"That doesn't even make sense." "The Night is Young" *"Um, from what I see, it looks like Freddie's kinda saved the party. I don't know why you, guys, are throwing her shade." *"Throwing shade is like... talking trash with your eyes, darling. Like this." *"Maybe she wanted to help?" *"You'd better stop trash talking before you cut a vocal cord." *"The side that writes songs that good. I smell something viral. Go on, girl!" "Neon Lights Out" *"Hello! You've known me ever since daddy and me jousting class when we were, like, 4. And you still can't get my name right. Come on. How many boys do you know named "Jordan"?" *"What? That doesn't happen in Auradon!" *"So, you never saw who did it." *"Maybe it's part of your plot." *"Let me get this straight, you, guys, know each other?" *"Oh. Well, that does explain the seaweed stench." |-|Season 2 = "Wild Rehearsal" *"Or else what?" *"Not doing it well, maybe. Hey! Watch the genie pants!" "Evil Among Us" *"Audrey, your dress is a-mazing. I love where you put the jewel." *"And I have no idea what you just said." *"You think they're okay?" "Party Crasher" *"As you wish." *"Then that's not gonna happen!" "Mal-lone" *"Zevon. Yzma's son." *"Yeah, and he had Jafar's staff and he was like "ka-blam, ka-pow, I'm here for the revoltalution" whatever that is. Then he stole the jewels and he was all like "ba-bam ba-boom" and now he wants to take over Auradon." *"Thanks" *"Sorry, Mal." "United We Stand" *"And that!" *"I wish these puppets weren't-" Category:Quotes Category:Character Quotes Category:Descendants: Wicked World Quotes